stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Newport
'' View this article in English: Newport (English) '' ---- Newport is een stadstaat op het Henrique Isle die grenst aan Libertas. Gesticht als een Britse vesting naast het moerassige Newport Park om hiervandaan Libertas te veroveren, kent het dorpje een rijke geschiedenis als een eeuwig buitenbeentje op het eiland. Zo hoefden de "vrije"Newport stond 400 jaar bekend als een 'vrije gemeente'. Newporters sinds Rob Lievertas geen belasting te betalen aan Het Marmeren HuisZie de geschiedenis. Hierdoor ontwikkelde het pittoreske kustplaatsje zich op bijzondere wijze als belastingsparadijsje en is het hedendaags nog steeds een geliefd symbool van de vrijheid. Newport kent sinds 6 mei 2009 de onafhankelijkheid. Etymologie De oorspronkelijke verklaring is nooit duidelijk geworden. Wel zijn er twee mogelijkheden die allebei over het algemeen aangenomen worden door historici. Eén van die mogelijkheden zou zijn dat Newport een moderne vorm is van Neuport, wat "Nieuwe Marktplaats" betekent in het Oud-Engels. Een verklaring voor deze naam zou de tactische ligging zijn: het ligt vlakbij een grote woud vol natuurlijke rijkdommen en men had hiervandaan makkelijk toegang tot Libertas. Tevens betekent Newport "Nieuwe haven" in het Engels. Het plaatsje zou deze naam te danken hebben aan de Engelse kolonisten die zich hier vestigden; het eerste wat deze deden was een nieuwe haven bouwen voor de Engelse vloot. Ondanks dat beide mogelijkheden volop worden aangenomen, komt alleen de laatste voor in geschiedenisboeken. Newport heeft benamingen in meerdere talen. De bekendste zijn Nieuwpoort/''Nieuwhaven'' in het Nederlands en Niewhaaf in het Libertaans. Voor een completere lijst zie Lijst van vertalingen van Newport. Geschiedenis Britse vesting thumb|230px|Newportse burgers vechten terug tegen de Franse aanvallers. (ca. 1615) De geschiedenis van Newport begint met zijn stichting in het jaartal 1509. De Britten probeerde van hieruit het eiland te veroveren. Zoals de geschiedenis ons vertelde is dit na enkele beslissende slagen niet gelukt. Bij het vertrek van de Britse kroon in 1511 gaf de generaal van de Britse strijdkrachten de stad op, de burgers weigerde echter, hingen deze Generaal Andrews op en bleven onafhankelijk van de rest van Libertas. Het militaire bewind van de Britten was ten einde en er moest een nieuwe staatsvorm worden bedacht. De inwoners van Newport wilden vooral vrij zijn en om dit te garanderen werden er de zogenoemde town meetings afgesproken. Elke maand kwamen de inwoners van de stad bijeen in het Oude Gemeentehuis om te beslissen of de beslissingen die de Gouverneur had genomen wel de wil van het volk vertolkten. Onderdeel van Libertas Ten tijde van de Franse overheersing van Libertas bleef de stad onafhankelijk dankzij een vredesverdrag met de Fransen. Toch werd de dreiging ook in Newport voelbaar en begon men zich op een oorlog voor te breiden. De niet te voorkomen oorlog bleef echter tientallen jaren uit. Op nieuwjaarsdag 1604 bezocht Rob Lievertas de stad. Na een gesprek met de Gouverneur van Newport werd afgesproken dat Newport de Libertaanse onafhankelijkheidsoorlog zou steunen. Toen in 1606 de ochtend brak werd de Libertaanse vlag gehesen en werd Newport een onderdeel van Libertas. De nieuwe identiteit deed de inwoners van Newport geen goed toen in 1614 een Franse vloot het nauw in vaarden. De dokterspost werd vernietigd en een tiental mensen werd vermoord. De aanval werd echter afgeslagen en de burgers van Newport bleven eigen baas tot 1616 toen de staat Libertas opnieuw werd uitgeroepen, na een akkoord met Rob Lievertas dat Newport door de inwoners zelf bestuurd zou worden en er geen belasting betaald hoefde te worden aan WikistadZie de geschiedenis van Newports gemeentehuis. Isolationisme De hierop volgende eeuwen werden gekenmerkt door het uitsluiten van de rest van Libertas. Waar het land honger leed bleef Newport redelijk welvarend. Handelsroutes van zowel de Nederlanders als de Spanjaarden liepen langs het eiland. De Newportse kapers, genaamd sten, konden geen genoeg krijgen van hun rijkdommen. Langzamerhand werd Newport zelfs afhankelijk van de roofhandel, die tot grote ontevredenheid werd verboden door Martinus in het jaar 1819. De eerste jaren hierop waren jaren van armoede. Toen er echter in 1830 ten zuiden van Newport goud werd gevonden kwam de economie weer op gang en steeg de levensstandaard, net zoals de populatie, met tientallen procenten. thumb|left|200px|Newportse burgers kijken toe hoe het Britse leger marcheert door hun gemeente. Enkele soldaten stoppen even bij een [[Forum:Dorpsstraat|plaatselijk café. (1862) ]] Oorlogen en conflicten 1860 was een jaar van rouw voor Newport. De democratische processen van Newport werden door de Senaat der Libertijnen vernieuwd waardoor ook burgers van buiten Newport invloed kregen op de stad. De woede van de inwoners kwam tot explosie in de Afvalrevolte van 1861 toen al het afval uit Newport op de weilanden en akkers van Wikistad werden gedumpt. Toen het leger werd ingezet waren de protesten al anderhalve week bezig en op de laatste ochtend opende het leger het vuur op een groep kinderen. De inwoners van Newport gaven zich meteen over en ze werden bevolen om het gedumpte afval op te ruimen. In 1862 keerde de rust voorgoed terug in Newport toen de klassieke regeerstijl werd her ingevoerd. Tijdens de Britse aanvallen in de eerste wereldoorlog werd de metaalfabriek op de Dorpsstraat gebombardeerd. Hierbij vielen geen doden maar wel een tiental gewonden. Dit kwam omdat juist op deze dag de stichting van Newport werd herdacht in de bossen ten zuiden van de stad. Als wraakactie vaarde het schip Magdalena uit en ontvoerde het een Britse luitenant. Na het ontvangen van het losgeld werd de volledige stad met dit geld gerestaureerd en werd het puin van de fabriek geruimd. Postbellum Na de oorlogen ontwikkelde Newport zich op het gebied van recht, politiek en economie om zich hiermee als een van de centra van macht te ontpoppen. Vele parlementsleden en rechters uit Libertas en ver daarbuiten komen van oorsprong uit Newport. Ook het politieke systeem verandert in Newport. Zo werd besloten dat Newport een burgemeester kreeg en geen gouverneur, net zoals alle andere Libertaanse gemeenten. De gemeente krijgt verder een gemeenteraad die bestaat uit 7 leden. Bang te worden opgeslokt door de Metropool Wikistad, beginnen de Newporters opnieuw opstandig te worden. Nadat er al een revolutie was geweest in het voorjaar van 2008, werd Newport op 5 mei 2009 onafhankelijkheid verklaard. Samen met Nýttfrón vormde Newport het tijdelijke Nýttfrón-Newportpact. Sinds 6 mei staat Newport weer helemaal op zichzelf en bereid het zich voor op verkiezingen. Politiek Newport heeft nooit als een bolwerk van rechts of links gestaan. Wel voelt een kleine meerderheid van de Newporters zich niet-Libertaans, wat een belangrijke rol heeft gespeeld bij de onafhankelijkheidsverklaring. Bij iedere Libertaanse verkiezingen werd er dan ook steeds anders gekozen. Het lag er meestal aan of Newport wel of niet over het hoofd werd gezien bij de Libertaanse partijen. De opkomst was bijvoorbeeld zeer laag te noemen in april 2009 bij de Libertaanse verkiezingen. Maar 50% van de stemgerechtigde Newporters ging ook werkelijk naar de stembus4 van de 8 stemden.. Een mogelijke verklaring is dat Newport zich altijd een beetje geïsoleerd gevoeld heeft. Anderen zeggen dat Newporters het als een persoonlijke boycot beschouwden om niet te gaan stemmen. Newporters hebben namelijk altijd gevonden dat ze een andere cultuur hebben, dan de Libertaanse. De lage opkomst is dan ook geen verrassing te noemen, want voorgaande jaren ging het er ook zo aan toe. Sinds de onafhankelijkheid is de situatie echter anders. Het Marmeren Huis heeft niks meer te zeggen over het kustplaatsje dus veel inwoners hebben nu andere prioriteiten. Zo vinden de inwoners het nu belangrijk om zich meer te richten op de economieBlijkt uit een enquête.. Momenteel bestaat er één politieke partij in Newport, namelijk Better Newport. De partij is gebaseerd op de Libertaanse Lijst O: ieder lid mag zijn eigen standpunten hebben. Volgens de Grondwet van Newport hebben politieke partijen geen enkele macht en zijn het slechts groepen voor mensen met een bepaalde politieke ideologie''Zie het Grondwetartikel. Bestuur thumb|200px|"[[Nieuwe Gemeentehuis"]] Newport wordt bestuurd door een president en een burgemeester die allebei gekozen worden via verkiezingen die één week duren. De president gaat over de nationale belangen van de Republiek, zoals over de economie en de relaties met het buitenland. De burgemeester houdt zich vooral bezig met de lokale gebeurtenissen in het dorp zelf. Er is echter geen officiële grens tussen de punten waar de president en de burgemeester zich mee mogen bemoeien en waar niet. Het centrum van de wetgevende macht is het Huis van de Raad dat zich in het Nieuwe Gemeentehuis bevindt. Iedere keer dat de president en burgemeester iets willen beslissen, moeten ze een voorstel doen in het Huis van de Raad, waar iedere inwoner van Newport mag stemmen. Er is een meerderheid van de actieve inwoners nodig om een voorstel goed te laten keuren. Iemand is een actieve inwoner van Newport wanneer diegene ten minste één wijziging heeft gedaan in drie weken tijd en een huisje heeft binnen de grenzen van de Newportse Republiek. Pas na de aanname van het voorstel, mag het uitgevoerd worden. Inwoners mogen ook voorstellen doen. Volgens de grondwet moeten ieder jaar verkiezingen gehouden worden. Tijdens die week wordt er gestemd voor een nieuwe president, burgemeester en rechter. Iedere inwoner mag stemmen of zich kandidaat stellen. Verkiezingen 2009 Newport hield zijn eerste verkiezingen tussen 17 en 24 mei. De opkomst was 55,45%Percentage van de totale bevolking., 85,71% van de actieve inwonersInwoners die ten minste 1 wijziging hebben gedaan in 3 weken had gestemd. Bucureştean werd Newports eerste president, Greenday2 werd burgemeester en Aesopos werd rechter. Bestuurlijke indeling De bestuurlijke indeling van Newport is zeer simpel, want er is maar één gemeente: Newport. De gemeente zelf is niet onderverdeeld, want het heeft geen wijken. Geografie Newport is één van de kleinste landen ter wereld. De Republiek ligt op het Henrique Isle aan de Atlantische Oceaan en wordt aan drie kanten omsingeld door Libertas, met in het oosten en noorden de provincie Esdoornheuvels, waar Newport vroeger ook deel van uitmaakte, en met in het zuiden de hoofdstad van Libertas. Met alleen vrije toegang tot de Atlantische Oceaan, ontwikkelde Newport al gauw tot een belangrijke commerciële haven. Naast het dorp zelf bevindt zich een Nationaal Park in het zuiden, een natuurgebied dat als één van de ongerepste wordt beschouwd van het hele eiland. Het grootste deel van Newport ligt net boven zeeniveau, tussen de 0 en 10 meter verschil met de zee. In het zuidelijke deel van het land is dat echter anders, waar verscheidene heuvels te vinden zijn. Het hoogste punt van Newport ligt op 141 meter in het Newport Park en is de top van de Roacher; het laagste punt bevindt zich op 0 meter aan de Atlantische kust. Ondanks de gevaarlijke stijging van de zeespiegel, is er nog geen actie ondernomen tegen mogelijke overstromingen. Zo heeft Newport nog nooit een beschermende dijk gehad. Dit had wel zijn gevolgen, zo heeft Newport al meerdere overstromingen meegemaakt. Er werd medio 2009 een "deltaplan" opgesteld om Newport en de Metropool Wikistad te beschermen tegen het hoge water. Klimaat Newport heeft een warm klimaat dat identiek is aan het Wikistadse klimaat. Warme zomers en meestal gematigde winters, maar eens in de 10 jaar een uitzonderlijke koude winter. Het regent het hele jaar door, maar vastgesteld is dat het overduidelijk het hardst regent in de herfst. 's Zomers is het meestal wat droger, wanneer er temperaturen van boven de 35 graden celsius bereikt kunnen worden. Het record 's winters ligt op -25 graden celsius. Dit gebeurde tijdens de winter van 1956. Er was ongelooflijk veel overlast, men kon zijn huis niet meer uit vanwege de hoge sneeuwval en de winkels en de Newport Prep-school ging dicht. Het warmterecord werd behaald tijdens de zomer van 1976 toen er een temperatuur van 44 graden celsius werd vastgesteld. In het algemeen heeft Newport geen last van overstromingen, maar in de geschiedenis zijn er wel enkele geweest. De laatste dateert van 1912, toen er 2 mensen verdronken. Dit komt omdat Newport geen beschermende dijk heeft en redelijk laag ligt. Natuur 250px|thumb|Kabbelende beekjes in het beschermde natuurpark In het zuiden van Newport is het enige Nationaal Park van Newport te vinden, namelijk het Newport Park. Het park bestaat uit loofbomen en is bezaaid met beekjes, heuvels en twee prachtig schone meertjes. In het verleden waren verschillende goudzoekerskampen gevestigd aan deze beekjes maar na 1940 werd het zoeken naar goud en het wonen in dit gebied verboden. Tegenwoordig is het beschermd gebied en is er weer volop flora & fauna te vinden. Wat het park al helemaal uniek maakt is de Witte Roos van Yorkshire die hierheen is gebracht door Engelse kolonisten en de Stone Goat, een gemuteerde vorm van de steengeit, die hierheen werd gebracht door de Nýttfróner IJslanders. Verder zijn er een hoop wilde zwijnen, paarden en herten te vinden. Net buiten het Newport Park is er een klein zandstrandje te vinden en het houten hutje van Aesopos. Het park is beschermd gebied. Dat wil zeggen dat mensen die het park vervuilen of de natuur kapot proberen te maken een fikse boete krijgen. Ook zal het nooit gebruikt mogen worden als bouwgrond. Er is een Natuurvereniging Vergeet-me-niet die het Newport Park onder zijn hoede neemt en bijna wekelijks op stap gaat om eventuele probleemzones in kaart te brengen en die bij de aangestelde Natuurwachters te melden. Er zijn verschillende wandelroutes in het Newport Park. De lengtes verschillen tussen 6 en 21 km. Naast wandelingen worden ook fietstochten georganiseerd door het bos. Fietsers mogen alleen in een bepaald gebied komen, zodat de dieren niet gestoord worden. Economie Newport heeft een open economie die nog in ontwikkeling is. Volgens het Internationaal Monetair Fonds bedraagt het BNP $11.987. De tijdelijke Newportse munteenheid is de euro. De belangrijkste bronnen van het Newportse inkomen blijven toch de dienstensector, de buitenlandse handel en het toerisme, ondanks dat het door velen als onderontwikkeld beschouwd wordt. Velen denken dat Newport alleen staande kan blijven door te handelen met Libertas. Vooral de haven en de spoorweg van Newport spelen een belangrijke rol bij de economische groei. Newport staat al jaren bekend als belastingparadijs. De politici in Newport willen deze politiek aanhouden om nieuwe particuliere bedrijven aan te trekken. Commercie left|thumb|200px|[[Winkelcentrum Newport]] Als klein stadje zijnde heeft Newport de laatste tijd niet veel winkels gehad. Toch is dat in de geschiedenis anders geweest. Dit omdat Newport altijd goed verbonden was met andere plaatsen dankzij een autoweg, een grote haven en een spoorweg. Het heeft ook met de geschiedenis van de goudhandel te maken. In 1830 werd er namelijk goud ontdekt in het zuidelijke gedeelte van de gemeente, waarna de handel in Newport floreerde en Newport hét commerciële middelpunt van Libertas werd. De haven werd uitgebreid en de wegen naar Newport werden verbeterd. Toen er in 1940 een politieke stop werd gezet op de goudhandel begon het tij te keren. De doodsteek kwam echter dertig à veertig jaar later, toen Companies Place werd gebouwd - een winkelparadijs op loopafstand van Newport. De concurrentie werd te groot waardoor veel winkels in Newport hun deuren sloten. De burgemeesters hebben in de laatste 10 jaar alsnog geprobeerd om wat bedrijven te lokken naar Newport. Zo heeft Newport sinds zomer 2008 een klein winkelcentrum waar men 4 winkels kan treffen, waaronder een dierenwinkel, een supermarkt en twee winkels die gespecialiseerd zijn in lekkernijen en snoepgoed. Buiten het winkelcentrum bevinden zich het Dallax Hotel en een cafetaria. Medio 2009 werd het winkelcentrum uitgebreid en kreeg het twee ondergrondse verdiepingen. O.a. de Newport Times en Coffee a gogo vestigden zich er. Demografie Newport kent van oudsher een voornamelijk Britse bevolking. Bij de stichting van Newport in 1509 bestond de bevolking alleen maar uit Engelse kolonisten, die vanuit de regio Yorkshire waren gekomen. Ondanks de bemoeienis van de Libertaanse koningen vanaf de 17e eeuw, bleef de bevolking voornamelijk Engels vanwege de isolationistische politiek van de vrije gemeente. Pas in de 19e eeuw begon het aantal etnische Nederlanders en Belgen onder de benaming Libertanen toe te nemen toen er goud gevonden werd in de regio. Echter trokken deze zich tientallen jaren later weer terug toen de plaatselijke bevolking zich tegen de Libertanen en hun regering keerde en het te gevaarlijk werd voor deze mensen in Newport. Sinds er met geweld een stop was gezet aan de Afvalrevolte, werd Newport gedwongen om zich steeds meer te gaan integreren. Naast een immigratiegolf van Libertanen die Newport trefte, werd het ook nog eens verplicht om Libertaans en Nederlands te leren op school, waardoor het Engels steeds minder gebruikt werd. De verlibertanisering werd met het jaar voelbaarder. Uit onderzoek bleek dat in mei 2009 54% van de Newporters zich niet-Libertaans voelde. Na de onafhankelijkheid werd het Libertaans afgeschaft en werd het Engels weer een officiële taal, waardoor de plaatselijke bevolking weer de hoop heeft dat ze hun eigen cultuur kunnen behouden. Volgens bepaalde Libertaanse critici is er sprake van een verengelsing. Demografische ontwikkeling Voor lange tijd had Moriad de titel van enige inwoner van het vissersdorp. Moriad, burgemeester van Newport, was sinds 2008 niet meer gezien dus er gebeurde niet veel. In juni 2008 besloot MilesColtrane het burgemeesterschap over te nemen. Hij veranderde veel in de gemeente: nieuwe winkels openden hun deuren, Newport werd schoner en mooier. Er ontstond een trend in Libertas, waardoor de populatie opeens steeg naar 8 inwoners. Maar ook MilesColtrane werd inactief en het inwonersaantal zakte tot een nieuw dieptepunt van 5 inwoners in april 2009. Begin mei vond Bucureştean het niet meer kunnen dus hij werd zelf burgemeester. Newport werd opnieuw een aantrekkelijke woonplaats en had binnen de kortste keren weer 10 inwoners. ImageSize = width:450 height:250 PlotArea = width:400 height:200 left:33 bottom:8 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.98,0.98,0.98) id:grid1 value:rgb(0.8,0.8,0.8) id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:rgb(0.75,0.75,0.75) id:text value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:12 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:0 gridcolor:grid1 plotData= color:g width:28 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S color:bars bar:1 from:start till:1 text:09/2007 bar:2 from:start till:1 text:01/2008 bar:3 from:start till:1 text:03/2008 bar:4 from:start till:8 text:06/2008 bar:5 from:start till:7 text:08/2008 bar:6 from:start till:7 text:01/2009 bar:7 from:start till:5 text:04/2009 bar:8 from:start till:11 text:05/2009 TextData = pos:(50,200) fontsize:L textcolor:text text:Ontwikkeling van Newports populatie Taal In Newport is het Nederlands veruit de meest gesproken taal. Bij de volkstelling van 1988 werd duidelijk dat maar liefst 74% van de Newporters het Nederlands als moedertaal zou hebben en dat 94% de taal vloeiend zou spreken. 8% van de Newporters verklaarde het Libertaans als moedertaal te hebben; 45% zou het vloeiend spreken. Het Engels, dat ooit de officiele taal van Newport was en overduidelijk de meest gebruikte voertaal was van de Newportse bevolking, werd door maar 18% als moedertaal beschouwd; hiervan was de meerderheid 65+. 25% sprak het Engels vloeiend. thumb|250px|Schilderij van de voormalige kerk in Newport In mei 2009 werd besloten om opnieuw een onderzoek te doen. 97% wist vloeiend Nederlands, 80% zei vloeiend Libertaans te kunnen en ook het Engels steeg naar een percentage van 61%. Op school werd duidelijk meer gedaan aan Engels als derde taal. Niet vanwege de cultuur, maar omdat Engels een wereldtaal is. Bij de moedertalen werd het volgende bekend: 43% beschouwde het Engels als zijn moedertaal, 51% het Nederlands, 4% het Libertaans en 2% had een andere moedertaal. Er werd de volgende verklaring voor gevonden: veel Newporters hebben nog steeds Engelse roots, maar omdat er geen mogelijkheden waren om Engels te leren kon het ook geen moedertaal zijn. Sinds de jaren '90 was het Engels duidelijk weer in opkomst, want ook in Libertas werd het een belangrijke handelstaal. Het Libertaans wordt door velen als een overbodig dialect gezien, vandaar de lage percentage bij het Libertaans. Religie Tijdens de renaissance was de bevolking overwegend protestant. Echter, werd godsdienst in Newport met het jaar minder populair. De Protestantse Kerk die in 1860 verwoest was door het Libertaans Leger, werd dan, ondanks een belofte, ook nooit meer herbouwd. De mensen die nog christelijk zijn gebleven, zijn zeer gematigd en weten ook weinig af van de Bijbel en het christendom. Ze houden zich nauwelijks of niet aan de kerkelijke tradities. In 1998 werd het aantal gelovigen geteld in Newport. Er kon geconcludeerd worden dat de meerderheid, 54%, atheistisch was; 34% was protestant en 9% was katholiek. 3% geloofde in een andere religie, zoals de islam en de Oosters-Christelijke Kerk. Echter kent Newport sinds april 2009 geen islamitische minderheid meer, aangezien de moslims besloten om te vertrekken naar de grote stedenTahrim besloot zijn woning in Newport op te geven voor een woning in Muntegu. Sindsdien wonen er geen moslims meer in Newport. Werkende bevolking In Newport staat de werkloosheid momenteel op 0%, een uitzondering op het Henrique Isle. Uit een onderzoek van eind mei 2009 blijkt dat maar 50% van de bevolking in/voorJillis had op 20 mei een baan bij de Newportse ambassade in Nýttfrón. eigen land werkt. Opvallend is dat van deze 50% iedereen er ten minste één baan bij heeft in buurland Libertas. De overige 50% die niet genoemd werd, werkt alleen in Libertas. Dat betekent dat de werkende bevolking van Newport erg afhankelijk is van het buurland. Erg populair zijn de zaken- en politieke wereld. Cultuur De Newportse cultuur wordt gekenmerkt door Engelse en Libertaanse invloeden. Op vlak van schilderskunsten, literatuur en muziek kende Newport ook enkele beroemdheden. Michael Ryde was bijvoorbeeld Newports grootste schilder van de hele geschiedenis die onder andere het beroemde schilderij van ''De Kerk maakte. Newportse schrijvers waren in de 16e eeuw in overvloed. Mensen zoals Gabriel Moriad en Kimson Tryle schreven bekende romans en verslagen. Operazangeres Maartje Wiese verraste heel Libertas met haar betoverende stem. Dankzij de Libertaanse en de Engelse invloeden kent Newport twee talen, een prachtige architectuur en verschillende feestdagen en gewoontes. Architectuur De meeste gebouwen in Newport stammen uit de 16e en 17e eeuw. De inwoners van Newport hebben niet kunnen meegenieten van de Renaissance dus de stijl bleef simpeler in Newport en leek veel op de architectuur uit Noordwest-Europa. Feestdagen thumb|200px|Logo van de stedenband & het voormalige pact Newport kent enkele officiële en informele feestdagen. Op sommige van deze hoeft men niet te werken, zoals op Onafhankelijkheidsdag en op Stichtingsdag. Ook wanneer er vakantie is (zoals tijdens het zomerfeest) of wanneer er andere, waaronder christelijke feestdagen zijn zoals Pasen, Pinksteren, Hemelvaartsdag en Kerst blijft men thuis. *eerste week van maart - bierfeest, ter ere van de sten *4 mei - ter viering van stedenband met Nýttfrón. *5 mei - ter viering van het Nýttfrón-Newportpact *6 mei - Onafhankelijkheidsdag van Newport *24 mei - ter viering van stedenband met Maple Hills *XX mei - ter viering van het Verdrag van Maple Hills *28 augustus - zomerfeest, ter afsluiting van het mooiste seizoen. Een groot muziekconcert. *9 september - op deze dag werd Newport gesticht. Ter viering is er muziek en worden er tompoezen gegeten en zelfgebrouwd bier gedronken. *9 oktober - Bierfeesten *25 & 26 december - Kerst *31 december & 1 januari - Oud & Nieuw Literatuur De Newportse literatuur kende haar hoogtij in de 16e en vroege 17e eeuw. Er verschenen zeer veel wereldberoemde romans onder namen zoals Kimson Tryle, Gabriel Moriad, Glenn Sten, Mark Fichy en John Mickelson. Er werden ook non-fictieve boeken geschreven over de situatie van Newport en over diens geschiedenis. In de 18e eeuw kende Newport enkele bekende poëten, zoals Jean-Paul Moscopole en Mike Boure. De zee, sten en visserij komen veel voor in hun gedichten. Muziek Newport kent geen traditionele volksmuziek. Wat men vooral luistert is moderne muziek. Populair zijn rock, hip hop, r&b, dance en alternative. Zowel Libertaanse artiesten als artiesten uit de Verenigde Staten en Europa zijn zeer geliefd. Welke muziekartiesten vaak in de top 10 hebben gestaan zijn Full Frontal Buddha en The M. In opkomst is Timo Cobain, die de laatste tijd steeds meer fans aan het verwerven is in Newport. Muziek wordt in Newport vaak gebruikt bij dorpsfeesten. Feestdagen zoals onafhankelijkheidsdag, stichtingsdag en het zomerfeest worden gevierd in bijzijn van bekende (buitenlandse) bands die optreden. Deze optredens vinden dan plaats op het Dorpsplein waar de bevolking gratis kan genieten van de muziek. De gemeente heeft er een traditie van gemaakt om zélf de onkosten te betalen. Geplande optredens: *16 & 17 mei: Full Frontal Buddha *25 oktober: Timo Cobain Sport Newport blinkt uit in twee sporten: zeilen en zwemmen. Toevallig is dat niet, want Newport is een echte kustplaats. Newport heeft een Olympisch Zwembad en een kleine haven. Vooral onder de jeugd zijn deze twee nationale sporten populair. Zo krijgen ze ook georganiseerde zeillessen van school. Meer mogelijkheden zijn er overigens niet in Newport, sinds de verdwijning van het sportpark. Toen kon er nog getennist en gevoetbald worden. Laatstgenoemde is ook een populaire sport in Newport. Die wordt meestal beoefend op school in de gymzaal of op een plaatselijk pleintje. Andere sporten die nog gedaan worden zijn volleyball en cricket, allebei zijn ze door de Engelsen gebracht. Onderwijs Het onderwijs in Newport is volledig gebaseerd op de Newport Prep die ook de enige onderwijsinstelling is van het land. Het is ook een zeer prestigieuze school en om van het lager onderwijs toegelaten te worden tot het middelbaar onderwijs moet een leerling een gemiddelde van 89 of hoger halen in de zogenaamde "eindejaarstesten". Het dragen van een uniform, het behalen van een bepaald aantal uren vrijwilligerswerk en het doen van sportlessen buiten school zijn verplicht. Kinderen gaan in Newport officieel naar school vanaf hun vierde. Dan zullen ze 8 jaar lang op het lager onderwijs zitten. Ter afronding van deze acht jaar worden dus de eindejaarstesten gehouden. Als een leerling deze testen niet haalt, zal het niet verder kunnen gaan met zijn schoolcarriere in Newport. Op hun tiende, dus in de 6e klas, wanneer iedereen geacht wordt om Engels en Nederlands te kunnen lezen, krijgt iedere leerlingen een etiquette-boek genaamd Ladies and Gentlemen, the Newport way of life, waarin alle leefregels en andere handigheidjes in staan. Ze zullen verplicht dans- en pianolessen krijgen. thumb|150px|Oceaankust, net ten zuiden van Newport Het middelbaar onderwijs duurt 5 jaar. Leerlingen zitten in klassen van 15 kinderen en krijgen het Nederlands, Engels, Latijns, Geschiedenis en Maatschappij, Aardrijkskunde, Economie, Wiskunde, Scheikunde, Natuurkunde en Biologie als verplichte schoolvakken. Vanaf het tweede jaar moet iedere leerling verplicht een van deze vakken als specialisme kiezen, waarin de leerling dus meerdere lessen over krijgt. Hierover zal dus in het vierde jaar op universitair niveau les worden gegeven. De meeste leerlingen die klaar zijn met het Newportse schoolcarriere stromen door naar Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard en Wikistad. Toerisme Newport is als het ware een toeristische plek in opkomst. Ooit was het een verlaten plek, maar vorig jaar in de zomer kwam een opvallend groot aantal toeristen het dorpje bezoeken. Een groot deel hiervan verblijft alleen in Newport om het Nationaal Park ten zuiden van Newport te kunnen bezichtigen. Een ander deel van de toeristen wil genieten van de rust in de stijlvolle vissersplaats met oude gebouwen. Zo gaan veel Libertanen 's zomers naar Newport om een paar dagen te zeilen. Zwemmers zijn hier 's zomers ook volop te vinden. Die gaan of naar het Zwembad Newport, het grootste zwembad van het hele eiland, of gaan net ten zuiden hiervan baden in de oceaan bij het zandstrandje. Newport zou namelijk het schoonste strand van Libertas hebben. Newport kent één slaapgelegenheid, het Dallax Hotel. De gemeente wil in mei 2009 het pand een beetje in orde maken, zodat het in de zomer veel vol kan zitten. De Gemeente Newport wil ook een klein reisgidsje gaan uitbrengen, Newport, the old treasure of Freedom, om meer bezoekers aan te trekken. Industrie Momenteel is Newport een industrievrije gemeente. Dat is vroeger anders geweest toen er nog een metaalfabriek stond. De spoorverbinding en de haven maakten Newport tot de beste plek om Libertas' grootste metaalfabriek te bouwen in de 19e eeuw. De regering ontkende het, maar volgens geruchten werden daar o.a. wapens gebouwd. De officiële verklaring was dat ze daar enkel gereedschappen produceerden en onderdelen voor de scheepsbouw. Het laatste begonnen ze vlak voor de Eerste Wereldoorlog ook werkelijke te doen. De scheepsbouw floreerde even. Uiteindelijk was er maar één schip gebouwd in die hele periode, de Magdalena. Toen tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog de Engelsen de fabriek bombardeerden bleef er echter niks meer over van de fabriek, behalve de westelijke wand. Hierbij werd ook de Newportse scheepsbouw stop gezet. Sinds het eind van de twintigste eeuw bevindt zich een industriegebied over de grens, in Libertas. Hierdoor was er op een gegeven moment helemaal geen vraag meer in de gemeente naar werkgelegenheid in de industrie. De meeste Newporters die werkzaam zijn in de industrie, hebben een baan in Wikistad of in Companies Place. Veiligheidsdiensten In Newport heb je verschillende veiligheidsdiensten: politie, brandweer en een EHBO-kliniek. Deze bevinden zich allemaal in één gebouw, namelijk de Emergency Services naast het zwembad. Newport kent al deze veiligheidsdiensten pas sinds mei 2009. Daarvoor maakte de gemeente gebruik van de Wikistadse en Victoriaanse veiligheidsdiensten. Transport Het stadje is verbonden met Libertas via een autoweg, een spoorweg en een vaarlijn. De autoweg gaat net buiten Newport naar Companies Place en Victoria en vervolgd zijn weg als de N1 langs Wikistad en Civitas Libertas. De Kustlijn is een gloednieuwe spoorverbinding tussen Newport en de Hooglandlijn. Libertas Rail Transport rijdt ook een halfuurverbinding tussen Newport en de luchthaven van Wikistad. Wekelijks varen er schepen van Newport naar Civitas Libertas, Wikistad en Apud Maro. Mogelijk worden binnenkort ook vaarroutes uitgestippeld naar Londen, Le Havre en Rotterdam. Het nabijst gelegen vliegveld ligt in Wikistad. De Luchthaven van Wikistad is goed bereikbaar met de trein of auto en heeft genoeg verbindingen met het buitenland. Een beetje verder weg ligt de Luchthaven van Muntegu, het grootste vliegveld van de Henrique Isle. Op lokaal niveau kent Newport maar drie wegen: het Koningspad (King's Way), de Dorpsstraat (Station Road) en de Zuiddreef (South Ave). Men heeft in Newport over het algemeen geen last van files. Er kan overigens wel een rij van auto's en vrachtwagens staan bij de grensovergang. Nationale symbolen Bloem van Yorkshire De Bloem van Yorkshire is verreweg het bekendste symbool van Newport. Het laat niet alleen zien dat de Engelse voorouderen van de Newporters uit Yorkshire komen, ook lijkt het veel op de Tudor Rose die door het Engels koningshuis gebruikt wordt. In de loop der tijd is de bloem uitgegroeid tot een symbool voor alles wat met Newport te maken heeft. Zo is de bloem ook te vinden op de vlag van Newport en in de titel van het volkslied, én gaan er al geruchten rond dat het mogelijk ook nog eens op de munt zal komen te staan. Het ankertje Newport kent een lange geschiedenis als een vissersdorp. Verder kwamen er ook veel sten (kapers) uit Newport. Kortom, het dorp heeft veel te maken gehad met de zee en ook vandaag de dag is de nog steeds Haven zeer belangrijk voor Newport. Stedenbanden * Nieuwvromen (Nýttfrón) sinds 4 mei 2009 * Maple Hills (Esdoornheuvels) sinds 24 mei 2009 Fotogalerij Afbeelding:Natuurpark Wikistad - 800px-Diffraction Halo at Sunset.jpg|Zonsopgang in het Newport Park Afbeelding:Natuurpark - 800px-Juncus Pond Greiz.jpg|Vijver in het Newport Park Afbeelding:Natuurpark - 800px-Patuxent preserve outside.jpg|Stille wateren in het Newport Park Afbeelding:Newport Gemeentehuis.jpg|Het Huis van de Raad Afbeelding:Station Newport.jpg|Newport Station Afbeelding:Newport Haven.jpg|Haven van Newport Afbeelding:Newport Kerk.jpg|Schilderij van de Kerk die niet meer bestaat Afbeelding:Newport Stadsmuur-Noord.jpg|Noordkant van de Stadsmuur Beroemde Newporters *Generaal Andrews, legercommandant *Gouverneur Kenson, gouverneur *Manon Gearings, schrijver van het volkslied *Gouverneur Johnson, gouverneur *Ian Martisson, eerste goudzoeker *Gouverneur Robertson, gouverneur *Gebroeders Moriad, sten *Gouverneur van Elyzee, gouverneur *Michael Ryde, schilder *Gabriel Moriad, schrijver *Kimson Tryle, schrijver *Glenn Sten, schrijver *Mark Fichy, schrijver *John Mickelson, schrijver *Jean-Paul Moscopole, dichter *Mike Boure, dichter *Maartje Wiese, operazangeres Zie ook * Geschiedenis van Newport Referenties, noten, bronnen Categorie:Newport